UsUk Collaboration Oneshots
by Flyingmintbuny
Summary: Names you need to know: Dylan:Wales Allistor:Scotland Carlin:Ireland Seamus:Northern Ireland Usuk drabbles. Don't like, don't read. Colaborated with geritashipper123.


_**I collaborated with mah bitch ali on this story ^^**_

_**Its fucking usuk. In its many beautiful forms. duh.**_

_**Yush**_

* * *

><p>Arthur was sitting in his office, watching the time pass. He was the class president, so he had an office to seem more professional. He eventually got up and went to find the one thing that was missing from the morning; Alfred. Alfred always visited him every chance he got, so him not visiting him was a little worrying. he got two steps out the door, and then he was glomped by a certain american. "Artie! sorry i'm late i got held up by teenage girls!" Alfred was the american football jock and his baby face made him subject to many girls to flirt with him. Luckily for Arthur, he just ignored them.<p>

" Calm down, love. I'm not mad at you, I only got worried you had caught a cold or something of the sorts," Arthur said leaning slightly into the hug. He really did love the American. He knew how strong Alfred was, yet normally he just felt fluffy. Arthur loved his fluffy American so much…

And of course, Alfred loved his brit. Arthur knew that too, Alfred proclaimed it enough, often very loudly and in front of many people who didn't need to know it. And people Alfred didn't know would taser him a mass amount(Aka to Dylan, Arthur's overprotective oldest brother who was in college to be a cop) It annoyed Arthur, yet he ignored it. He knew Alfred just wanted to f*** him. hard. But he also knew Alfred just wanted the world to know that Arthur was his. Arthur couldn't help but laugh when Alfred would get in trouble for trying to start things in class and the teacher stopped everything just to yell at him. Alfred would do things like kiss Arthur's neck, pinch his ass, and whisper stuff in his ear. Arthur sighed as Alfred did this now "choo choo Artie."

Choo choo was a sort of covert way of Alfred saying he was horney. It had come from a joke he had heard where people asked whether someone likes trains or tunnels. Alfred loved tunnels. especially Arthurs tunnel. oh yeah… he loved dat hole.

Suddenly, Arthur felt sick for the third time in three days. Especially when he smelled burgers on Alfred's breath. He bolted to the bathroom and locked the stall. He was afraid to tell Dylan what had been happening because he knew he would attack Alfred as soon as he did. Alfred knocked. "Artie? hey can you tell me whats happening? You've been doing this like, all week.". Once Arthur's stomach had stopped emptying he coughed a little "I'm fine, don't worry." He said to him.

He didn't want Alfred to freak out about what was happening inside of his body, so he didn't want to tell him. At all. "Artie I've known you forever. You're lying". 'oh damn… what do I do...' Arthur thought. He flushed the toilet and went out of the stall, eyes a little teary from throwing up still. Alfred kissed Arthur's cheek. He hugged the British man closer and started gently kissing at his neck again. Again the scent of hamburger caught Arthur's nose, which was when Arthur slipped back out of the hug. Alfred groaned. "Artie what am I doing?". Arthur peeked out of the stall but turned around quickly so barf wouldn't land all over. Alfred looked like he was really upset, his lip was even jutted out like a child. Arthur finish barfing and went out and hugged him tightly "What do you mean, love?" he asked, a little worried. "Every time I hug you, you barf! do… do I disgust you?"

"No! No not at all! Alfred…" Arthur said and sighed " I-I think we have a little problem...:" He looked down as he finished. "What? Is someone picking on you? Tell me whos ass I need to kick." he half growled, immediately going into overprotective bear mode. He was like a little bear cub sometimes, a cute one, trying to look threatening. "No one, except for Allistor, has been picking on me. That's not the problem." he said. "Then what's up? Are you sick? Dont be sick! here, give me your sick I'll be sick for you!" ...a child. he was a child… a very cute child… bear.. thing. "I'm not sick… that's a problem… Alfred I think something much bigger is wrong…" he said. "ARE YOU DYING?! YOU DON'T HAVE LIKE CANCER OR SOMETHING-" "Alfred I think I might be pregnant." He cut him off by covering his mouth.

"YOUR PREGNANT!?" Dylan was at the bathroom door, just standing in shock for a minute. 'GOD DAMN IT...' Arthur thought, now having a look of terror on his face. "Dylan calm down, it's not a positive thing yet,-" you were interrupted when he pulled out his taser and shocked Alfred, effectively knocking him out. "Dylan stop it!" Arthur yelled, trying to get him to stop tasering Alfred. He also maybe never told his brother he was dating Alfred per say... Dylan knew arthur was dating someone, but Arthur had always gotten out of telling him who. Arthur never really wanted to tell him who due to Dylan having a taser on him at all times. They lived in a pretty wooded part of the town, so if Arthur really wanted he could slip out of his room and climb down the tree conveniently placed. That's how he got out to go on dates with Alfred without Dylan's consent actually.

Arthur had to bite into Dylan's arm to get him to let go of the button that sent out the miniature missiles that were currently in Alfred's chest. Arthur didn't let go of Dylan's arm though. He made sure his teeth sunk deep into his older brother's arm, drawing blood even. He was sick of Dylan treating him like he was still a 10 year old. He definitely couldn't let Dylan to try to hurt Alfred again, especially if what he had found out was true. "ARTHUR! LET GO!" Dylan screamed in pain. Arthur only bit harder, knowing his method was working. Dylan wasn't much taller than Arthur, so he couldn't hold him in the air to high. However, Dylan was almost as strong as Alfred, mainly because he needed to keep his muscle strength up for being a police man. Right now Arthur had gotten to the muscle part of Dylan's arm.

However Dylan had enough. "CARLIN! HELP!" Dylan screamed in pain again. Carlin was Dylan's boyfriend/brother. Yet technically they weren't brothers anymore. Carlin had decided to leave the family because he hated Arthur completely. He still lived with them because he was with Dylan. Carlin rushed in and tried to pull Arthur away from Dylan's completely bitten through arm. He got Arthur to let go after elbowing him in the back and kicking him in the chest away from them. Arthur crawled over to Alfred and tried to wake him up, crying a lot from both pain and fear. "Alfred wake up. Wake up wake up wake up!" He said shaking him slightly.

After a few terrifying minutes, alfred groaned "owwww… did i get hit by lightning and get super speed like the flash?" then he opened his eyes and saw the bushy-browed brit "and are you a sexy angel?" thank god, he was ok! "No. my brother tasered you." Arthur said. He had dragged Alfred back to his office and put him on the couch in it. Arthur was sitting next to him in his chair. he sighed and rolled back to his desk " I'm sorry that happened… Somehow he found the perfect time to find me and listen into our conversation." he said and sighed. Alfred shrugged "sokay. now about that super speed... and you are an angel, i already knew that.". Arthur blushed lightly, but just about how sweet he was being. " You won't get super speed…" he said, sighing. "aw!" alfred pouted cutely.

He got up and went over to Alfred and sighed. He looked up at Arthur "Artie… is your bro gonna murder me?" Alfred asked him. " No, he isn't. he's trying to be a policeman, not a murderer." he says. "Does he hate me?" he asked. Alfred hated it when people hated him, unless he hated them back, like Ivan, who had ties to communism. "No no, he's just upset…"Arthur said. He held his arms out for a hug. Arthur sat next to him and hugged him tightly and sighed. Alfred hugged back, then his arms loosened, and he started to snore. Arthur laughed slightly. 'I hope the child loves me close to as much as Alfred does...' Arthur thought and cuddled Alfred close, slowly falling asleep too.


End file.
